The Game
by B4K4B0Y
Summary: This is my first real fic. It's the World Ends With You with a little twist of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Couldn't think of a good title. At all. This is pretty much a one-shot until I get back into the groove of writing. Plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1 The First Day

The World Ends With You Fanfic.

I do not own The World Ends with You or any of its original characters.

* * *

The 1st day

_Where…..where am I?_

I woke up in the middle of Scramble Crossing.

_What am I doing here?_

Strangely enough, people took no notice of me, even though I was in the middle of the street. It was almost like I was invisible. I stood up and looked around.

_Why isn't anybody noticing me?_

Then I noticed something in my hand. I opened it and there was a pin. The pin had a black and white design on it, shaped like a skull. After studying it for a while, I tossed it up in the air and caught it to put it in my pocket. When it touched my hand a flood of voices rushed through my head, countless voices filled with worry, joy, sadness, anger, and other emotions. As my head cleared I wondered what I was hearing.

"Voices? No, it's different from the usual Shibuya noise. Wait, maybe I'm hearing people's thoughts?"

I jumped suddenly as the phone in my pocket rang. I looked down at the text message on the small LCD screen.

"Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail and face erasure.

-The Reapers"

"What's this?", I asked, "Spam? Who are these Reapers?"

I had no further time to think about the cryptic message as I felt a sharp pain on my right hand. I looked down and saw number etched in my hand. It was a count down from 60 minutes. And then all of the sudden, some frogs came out of nowhere. One of them kicked me in the chest, which threw me to the ground.

"Ouch!" I yelped, "What the, no, get away from me!"

I turned to run, the message told me to go to 104 but an invisible wall blocked my path. My only choice was toward the Hachiko Statue. So I ran, trying to put as much distance as I could between me and the frogs. However at the statue there were more frogs, waiting as if to ambush me. All around me, they were attacking other people.

And those people disappeared.

Just gone.

Suddenly a voice yelled mockingly, "C'mon fight!"

I looked up momentarily and saw a young man. He wore a black hoddie and a red scarf concealing his face. He also had black wings.

_Why is he on the roof? And what's with the wings?!?_

"How?!?"

"Find a partner, make a pact, then fight the Noise using pins!" He shouted back, "I want this week to be enjoyable!"

_How could this be enjoyable?!?_

I searched for a partner. Someone in the same boat as me. I spotted a young girl, who seemed about my age. A potential partner.

Quickly, I raced to her side.

"Make a pact with me. Now!" I shouted.

At first she still seemed in shocked. Then the strength returned to her eyes and she nodded. A pillar of blue light erupted around us and power surged through me. Similar lights flashed as others followed suit. The girl and I slowly turned toward each other. She nodded at me, knowing what was next.

We faced the on coming Noise.

* * *

How's that for a first?

Some of this was inspired by, you guest it, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Seeing that it was hard creating characters, I decided that I could just base them on existing ones.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day Continued

Here we go! After much thinking on what happened next this is what I came up with.

Again I don't own TWEWY. And just to be safe, I don't own TMoHS.

* * *

The frogs, or Noise as I should probably call them, advanced toward us. Then a thought occurred to me. It was a simple question, that almost cost our lives.

_How do we fight with pins?_

Without knowing what to do I randomly tapped one of my pins, hoping for a miracle. The answer came in the form of an orange flame that engulfed my hand. A burning sensation occurred and I immediately yanked my hand back. Then an idea appeared in my mind.

_Hope this works. If not we are dead._

I tapped it again. The same flames appeared, and I directed my focus on the noise. I pictured the flames surrounding them. Sure enough, flames erupted around the Noise. My new partner glance at what I was doing. She did the same and a lightning bolt struck the Noise. They disappeared in a burst of static. At the ground where they used to be were some pins. The other girl picked them up then pocketed them.

I looked around for a moment and saw that others gust finished their battles.

"That wasn't bad!" That same mocking voice called and directed my attention to one of the roofs.

_Way is he still there?_

"This going to be a great week!"

"Who are you and what is this?" The voice came from next to me. My partner had gotten over her initial shock and was now pretty annoyed. I don't blame her.

"I'm Noboru Masaru, a Reaper. And this is the Reaper's Game. To win you must survive for seven days, completing missions sent to your phones." He savored the moment to look at our faces.

"Have fun!"

He disappeared in a sudden whirlwind with his sadistic laugh ringing in our ears.

_Is there a hidden camera somewhere, because I really hope this is some kind of prank show. If it was I could at least go home and pretend that this nightmare never happened._

Suddenly someone whacked me on the head.

"Ow! Who did tha…" I stopped as I turned around to face the culprit. It was my partner.

"Don't just stand around looking dumb, Baka! Didn't you hear him, we have to complete the mission!"

_What's with this change in personality?_

"Come on! We only have half an hour!" She dashed off in the direction of 104. At that speed, she could easily become an Olympic sprinter.

"Oi! Wait up!"

I ran after her.

_I liked her better when we were about to be killed by the demonic frogs. _

I could barely keep up with her. Rounding the corner, I spotted her crossing Scramble Crossing. She would have out of sight ages ago, that is, until she ran into the wall that blocked me earlier.

_Bless you_ _wall of invisibility!_

"Ow!" she yelled, clutching her nose.

_You alright?_

I held out a hand.

"Here."

She took it and I pulled it up. Surprisingly, she was lighter than expected. The girl looked around, as if to find a way through. Then, she turned around and pointed at me.

"You! Open the Wall!"

_How the heck do you expect me to do that?_

She scowled and kept looking. Somewhere behind us I heard someone say:

"Pact confirmed, Wall clear."

_Who said that?_

"Ah! We can get through!"

I turned around. The girl took off towards 104. Seriously, do you have to run all the time? What's wrong with walking? Sighing, I started after her. Glancing back I saw a person in a red hoodie. He seemed to be watching us.

***

The girl was standing outside of 104, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You're late!"

_Pipe down already!_

Sighing, I lifted my hand to scratch my head. The timer on my hand had disappeared.

"Hey, timer's gone."

"Knew that!"

_Somehow, I doubt that._

"Anyway, I'm Kyon and you?"

She paused as if she didn't expect the question.

"Haruhi, Haruhi Suzumiya."

* * *

End of Day 1. This took quite a while because I didn't know what to write about. The next one will probably take a while as well. Not only that, I realize that I didn't think of any ideas for their Entrance Fees. Any ideas? Please tell me in your reviews.


	3. Suggestions?

Hello.

This is not an update on the story because I ran out of ideas. Anyone who reads this, please give me ideas on the Entry Fees! Kyon is especially hard, and Haruhi is no better. Oh yeah, why don't we vote on who should appear next, since I have no idea what to do.

MAKE SUGGESTIONS PEOPLE!!!!!!

Maybe………..

SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE BY MICHEAL JACKSON!!!!!!!

OR BILLY MAYES!!!!!!!!

BWAHAHHAHAHA! MORE TORTURE!

....................

Seriously though, I need ideas. Without a good foundation, the story is weird.


End file.
